Power Rangers meets Dollhouse
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Tophers sister is the founder of Dollhouse and the wife to the greatest Power Ranger in history. Starts before Ep 1 of Dollhouse and after the finalie of Dino Thunder. Rangers are still active. Please Review. AU. :D


Title – None yet.

Disclaimer – I own nothing except …

Summery – Topher's sister is the founder of Dollhouse but that isn't even the half of it, her husband and her children are all Power Rangers and know nothing of her illegal actvities with the illegal organization.

Prologue – Two Years ago

XXX

"Mom, your phone is ringing,"

"Thanks Trent," I said as I got up out of the computer chair in the command center and took my cel phne from my son and walked towards the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Topher," I said and my brother on the other end waited before answering.

"Hi," He said shakily.

"What is it?" I asked and he began to take deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"Alpha," Was all he said.

"What's wrong with Alpha?" I asked stonger and more athortive then when I answered the phone. He still sounded shakey.

"He, um, He malfunctioned," He said and I could swear I heard screaming in the distance on his end and someone crying in pain. Then I heard Trent and the others walk upstairs.

"What do you mean 'Malfunctioned'? I snapped.

"Alright, I can see your upset," He said trying to make this situation seem better.

"Hey, Hon what's wrong?" My husband asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing Tommy, just a problem at work," I said as I talked back into the phone.

"You're dame right I'm upset, you said that this wasn't possible," I snapped.

"I didn't think it was, He hacked in and imprinted himself," Topher said and I shook my head.

"Where were you?" I asked and I knew he was trying to figure out an excuse.

"I…I was…I wasn't in the room," He said and I shook my head at the obvious.

"Where were you then?" I asked

"Bathroom,"

"Understandable but didn't you turn on the security?" I asked and I could hear Tommy and everyone else trying to listen in on the conversation but I ignored them. "What did he do?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"He attacked, He killed almost all of our actives except for Echo, Foxtrot, Oscar, Tango, and Zulu," He said and I was a little surprised.

"Why them?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He said and then I heard a scream in the background.

"What was that?"

"Doctor Saunders," He said

"Is she alright?" I asked

"He hurt her bad, Her entire face is cut up," He said as I heard him whisper 'Shh' to her.

"Is he contained?" I asked and he hesitated.

"No, he got away somehow," He said.

"Where are you?"

"Adele's office," He said between deep breaths.

"I'm on my way," I said and he started to talk but stopped himself. "Spit it out," I snapped.

"But Alpha,"

"I can handle Alpha," I said as I hung up the phone and turned to Tommy.

"Problem at work?" He asked and I nodded.

"Major, I'll be back soon," I said as I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"We're coming with you," He said and I laughed shaking my head.

"No, you can't," I said and he smiled.

"We're coming, end of story," He said and I smiled.

"Fine but what ever you see please don't repeat to anyone?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Alright we'll take you car since we will all be going," I said as we walked out the door.

"Shotgun," Conner yelled.

"No, I'm driving, Tommy's shotgun and you six can share the back," I said as we got in and we took off.

XXX – Dollhouse Headquarters

We walked in and I took them to Adele's office where Topher and Doctor Saunders were.

"Topher, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Get her to a hospital," I said as I handed him the keys to the car.

"I…I'm so sorry," He said and I gave him a hug.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," I said as he carried Doctor Saunders to the car and sped to the hospital.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked and I looked at him and half smiled.

"Welcome to Dollhouse,"

"The fictional company in LA?" Anton asked and I nodded.

"Not fictional, I created it. Now if you will excuse me," I said as I ran out and heard screaming still. "Where is Alpha,"

"Still in the building somewhere," The security officer said as I ran past him to where the dolls were. I saw only five in their beds safe, then I went into the next room where another five lay asleep. The rest of the rooms were empty and I went into the showers where four dolls lay dead and only Echo was alive.

"Echo are you alright?" I asked and she looked at me blankly.

"They won't wake up," She said softly and I took a step closer to her with my hand outstretched.

"I know, why don't you come with me," I said as I walked closer to her and placed my hand on her shoulder and she stood up. I handed her a towel I had grabbed on my way in and she wrapped herself in it as I walked her out of the shower area.

"What happened to them?" She asked me and I tried not to sound upset or worried.

"They're just hurt, don't worry everything will be alright," I said as I handed her to one of the handlers that was still alive.

"I'm gonna look for Alpha," I said as I headed back to the shower area and then the door closed behind me. I jumped and continued walking then I heard a noise and turned around. "Alpha," I said as I saw him standing behind me, a knife dripping in blood and wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Hello," He said still a little blankly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked backing up trying not to step on a dead body.

"Revenge, against all of you," He said as he took a step closer to her raising the knife.

"Alpha please," I said extremely scared now.

"No, I will get my revenge,"

"Wait," I said as he raised the knife even higher and closer to me. "Why keep Echo alive?" I asked and he just laughed. I heard someone try to open the door but it was locked.

"Julie, Julies," Tommy called from the other side. "Julies open up," He yelled but I was too scared to answer. I looked around Alpha to see if there was any way I could escape. Then I pushed him as hard as I could and darted for the door but he was to fast. He knocked me over and pulled me by the ankles closer to him. Then he was on top of me, the knife only centimeters closer to my skin. His hand grasped around my neck. I chocked out the last words.

"Alpha please, don't do this," I said almost in tears. He smiled as the knife came in contact with my skin. I tried to breathe and scream at the same time. I heard the door shake as more people tried to get into the shower area but they had no success. I felt the knife come in contact with my skin a third time but I could not feel the exact area it had cut. I had lost feeling in my legs and arms by now and I was slipping in and out of conciousness. I tried to speak but it wasn't as powerful as I wanted it to be. "Alpha please," I chocked out again and then with all of my strength I screamed as loud as I could. "HELP!!!" It wasn't that loud but they heard me and then within a second the door burst open and I felt Alpha get off of me and I heard him run in the opposite direction.

"Julie," Tommy said as he rushed to my side.

"Tommy," I breathed.

"I'm here, everything is going to be aright," He said and I felt him brush the hair out of my face. I could taste blood in my mouth as I gasped for air. "Shh," He said a I tried to talk. "We need a medic or something in here," He yelled as I slowly slipped out of consciousness and back into it.

I felt Tommy grab my hand and I heard him talking to someone but my eyes were filled with blood so I had no way of knowing who it was and I couldn't hear that well either. Before I knew it I felt someone pick me up and then I was out cold.

XXX

To Be Continued…


End file.
